


A Kiss by the Seaside

by Darkhymns



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Present Tense, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhymns/pseuds/Darkhymns
Summary: Lloyd and Colette share a moment just before leaving Altamira.
Relationships: Colette Brunel/Lloyd Irving
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Kiss by the Seaside

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a drabble for myself! :'D Please to enjoy.

Lloyd and Colette have already had their first kiss, along with their second, and their third. But each time for Colette, it had always been a special surprise. 

He's stopped her just before they leave Altamira Hotel with the rest, both of them standing to the left side of the steps, out of the way of bunny-eared waitresses and wide-eyed tourists. She only catches glimpses of Regal's back and Raine's silver hair in the sun before she sees Lloyd in full, his touch on her arm as he gently turns her. The grin he has is so telling, and sparks other warm memories of him holding her on his balcony, of his hand in hers as they camped outside, with everyone else asleep.

She's already sinking into his scent when he pulls her close.

"Ah, Lloyd-" she says, but already his lips are over hers. Firm but soft, making thrills rush along her chest. She forgets how to breathe, but only for a moment. 

At the deluxe suite where Lloyd stayed at, she remembers the softness in his voice then, when he asks her as she was about to leave,  _ Already? Stick around. Let's talk a while. _ And in his question, there was something else that he asked for, enough to make her come close and let him cradle her face in his hands. How many times has she told him she wanted to stay by his side, to never leave? And how many times has he reassured her, his hands keeping her heart steady?

No, it's not the first time they've kissed, (once on that wooden balcony, twice in the shadows of an oak tree as they took their nightly strolls during the journey, and a third in a room much too fancy and big for them both) but the electric sensation runs through her all the same. She sinks into him again, eyes sliding shut. She last sees him and the night sky overhead.  _ He's so much like it, _ she thinks. Beautiful and comforting.

It's a while before he leans back, but she still sees that grin, fully accompanied by a flush. "Sorry, too quick?" he asks.

Colette shakes her head, and leans into him again. This scent was Lloyd's, as she presses her hands against his jacket, wondering what it would be like if she could wear the same. She would want to just be swallowed up in it completely, lost in heat and crimson. "No...I was actually waiting on you, hehe."

"Heeey, why didn't you tell me then?" he whined, and she gave him just enough time to finish before she kisses back, not minding that everyone else had gone ahead of them by now. Still, the waitresses and tourists walked around them both, just another couple lost to the allure of the Seaside Paradise.

They could have more time to themselves.


End file.
